Modern Knights
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: A look at the members of Dusis in our time, and the past times. First chapter the sixties! Kai-stern gives Alfeegi somthing that will help him...relax. R


Neko: I own nothing!

Modern Knights

Inside an apartment in New York a young teen with short black hair, except for a white lick in his bangs, stood in the kitchen. His red eyes were narrowed as he faced his enemy, summoning his sword; he stood in offensive mode ready to attack.

"Okay!" Rath Illuser sighed. "Rune already yelled at me once for using this, but it's an emergency! Are you going to do what I tell ya, or do I need to use the steel!"

The thing stayed put, not moving an inch.

"Alright you asked for it demon!" Rath yelled charging the thing he called demon and slicing it in half.

"RATH! Are you crazy!" Rune yelled as he entered the apartment, "That's the 12th dishwasher in 3 months!"

Rath eyed the fallen appliance. "It wouldn't listen, it's suppose to clean dishes, the glasses have spots! It has to be possessed by a demon!" The fire knight argued.

"Rath." Rune sighed, "I'll say it again, Dusis is gone…we all moved on, there is no more demons, a few did survive, but I don't think they're going to go around possessing dishwashers."

"I don't wanna believe you!" Rath said covering his ears. "A demon did posses the dishwasher! That's why I found spots on the glasses!"

"Rath, the glasses have spots, because you didn't wash them out before you put them in the dishwasher!" Rune sighed. "Maybe Thatz and I should just take over that chore. You can dust."

"Better rethink that." Thatz said coming in with paper grocery bags. "Remember last time he kept setting the new dust on fire?"

"How was I supposed to know Windex was flammable?" Rath asked, taking one of the grocery bags from Thatz, and going through it.

"I'll vacuum, How about that Rune?"

"Fine. As long as you don't suck up my plants again." Rune sighed unloading a bottle of soda.

"Kay!" Rath said putting peanut butter in the pantry. "Who's cooking tonight?"

Thatz looked at the calendar on the fridge seeing his name on that day's date. It was his turn to cook; tomorrow was Rath's which meant take out. "It's my turn to cook. Your turn is tomorrow Rath. How about Chinese?"

"I never cooked cat before, but I could try." Rath said picturing himself chasing a stray cat with a clever.

"I meant ordering it!" Thatz sighed.

"Oh, we could do that."

"Speaking of dinner." Rune interrupted. "What are you making Thatz?"

"You pick, Sandwiches or fish sticks."

"Fish sticks." Rath answered.

"I'll make the salad." Rune sighed.

"Why?" The other knights chorused.

"Never mind." The water knight rolled his eyes putting the lettuce back in the fridge.

Not to far away from the knights apartment was another complex similar to theirs, this housed the dragon officers.

"Okay." Kai-stern said setting a pot onto the dinner table. "Who wants the dark meat?"

"You burnt the ramen again?" Ruwalk asked.

"No…just the top." Kai-stern sweat dropped, while globbing some onto the yellow officers plate. "Lovely." Ruwalk mumbled.

"What was that?" Kai-stern glared.

"Oh, I just said it looks lovely."

"Bull shit! Ruwalk! At least when I make Macaroni I don't add the entire block of Velveeta cheese, when I only use half the noodles in the package!"

"At least I remember to take the cardboard off the frozen pizza, before I put it in the oven!"

"You do something once." Kai-stern mumbled. "At least when it's my turn to cook I can make something besides grilled chicken!"

"Kai-stern-"

"It's not that it's bad, but every single time you cook. It's the same thing!"

"Kai-stern-"

"Night after night, learn a new recipe for God sake!"

"Ahem" Kai-stern turned to face Tetheus, "I am the one who makes the chicken, Kai-stern."

"Uh…Alfeegi!" Kai-stern yelled hearing the door slam. "Good to see you dinner's ready! Have a bite!" This was a good time to change the subject.

"I don't have time, Do you know how many accounts I have to go over before tomorrow's meeting?"

"Uh, no." Kai-stern sighed.

"'Feegi. You should eat." Ruwalk said.

"I don't have time!"

"Make time, you didn't eat lunch."

"How do you know that?"

"My office is right next to yours. You didn't leave all day, and you never pack a lunch."

"I'll eat later." Alfeegi sighed going into his room.

"I swear." Kai-stern sighed. "That guy needs to relax."

"You aren't going to do what you did to him last time are you?" Ruwalk asked voice sounding a little panicked.

"That wasn't my fault." Kai-stern started.

/Kai-stern's flashback/

It was a summer day in the 1960's when Kai-stern sat cross-legged in his VW Micro van. The white and red van sat outside of the officer's home with its happy flower stickers pasted on the windows. The inside had red shag carpeting, and a small convertible couch, it was a nice van, to bad it didn't run. It stood there as a get away for Kai-stern when Alfeegi was looking for him about going over his food budget. "I swear one day, I'm going to pull that stick out of his ass." The blue officer mumbled, in his tan leather vest and acid washed bell-bottoms. "But right now it's just you and me…Mary."

"Kai-stern!" Ruwalk walked outside the house looking for the blue officer. "I've been warning you for over 500 years when Alfeegi's looking for you, and every year I think he gets madder." /Where is he?/ The yellow officer wondered. "Kai-stern?" Ruwalk asked opening the door to the van. "There you are Alfeegi's having a fit! You should leave he'll check here…is that what I think it is?"

Kai-stern looked at Ruwalk panicked. "You aren't going to rat me out are you!?"

"No, I…But why are you, you really shouldn't. I just know that stuff is bad…and…"

"And what?"

"…You're rolling it wrong." Ruwalk sighed stepping into the van and closing the door behind him.

"Kai-stern! Ruwalk!" Alfeegi stomped outside searching for the two partners in crime. "Just you two wait! You've gone over budget for the last time!" Alfeegi stopped when he heard laughing coming from Kai-stern's van.

"Admit it Ruwalk!" Kai-stern demanded, taking another puff off the ganja. "You like Alfeegi!"

"No I do not!" Ruwalk laughed blushing. "You're turning red." Kai-stern taunted.

"Okay. Maybe I do."

"Say it!"

"Okay…I like…I like…I like 'Feegi-kun!"

"Got ya!" Alfeegi yelled throwing open the door. "Thought you could run did ya? Well think again, what's that smell?"

Kai-stern and Ruwalk laughed. "Don't you know?" Ruwalk laughed falling over, "I thought you knew everything…'Feegi-kun!" Ruwalk laughed some more.

"Ruwalk? Ruwalk!" Alfeegi asked kneeling over the officer placing a hand to his forehead. "Are you alright? Kai-stern get help he's delirious!"

"No Feegi! He's just on some good medication. Something I think…you should try."

"Medication? I'm not sick." Alfeegi asked crinkling his nose at the smell, was the van always this smoky? He couldn't remember.

"Here." Kai-stern said holding up something to Alfeegi. It looked like a strange cigarette.

"Kai-stern! You know I don't smoke! I can't believe you are! Quit now! Now!"

"Easy there, I guarantee this isn't like smoking. Just try it 'Feegi, it will…relax you." Kai-stern smiled putting the joint in Alfeegi's hand, then popping in an eight-track of the fifth dimensions.

When the moon is in the 7th house

And Jupiter aligns with Mars

And peace will fill our planet

"Come on 'Feegi-kun will it kill you to relax?" Ruwalk asked smiling up at him from the floor.

Alfeegi hesitated at first, but then took a puff from the stick.

This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius

Age of Aquarians

Aquarius

Aquarius

"I'm sorry my Lord, Alfeegi is…unavailable." Tethues answered over the phone.

"Oh," Lord Lykouleon said. "What is causing him to be 'unavailable'?"

The black dragon officer, Tetheus looked out the window to see Kai-stern lying in the grass laughing his ass off. That was not what was so interesting though. What had Tetheus's eye was a naked Alfeegi skipping through the front yard, being chased by Ruwalk trying to get him to put his clothes back on and come inside before he hurt himself.

"He's…stoned my Lord."

"Oh, okay. Well have him call me back in the morning then, would you?"

"Uh…yes my Lord." Tetheus said hanging up the phone and continuing to stare out the window. Alfeegi was attracting a crowd.

Harmony and understanding

"The Unicorns! Ruwalk do you see the Unicorns!"

"Yes I do Alfeegi! Now it's time to put some clothes on!"

"No call me 'Feegi-kun, I like that name!" The white officer insisted.

"You hate it when I call you 'Feegi-kun!" Ruwalk insisted.

"Not when he's stoned!" Kai-stern yelled from his seat in the grass.

"You're not helping!" Ruwalk yelled, as he continued to chase the naked officer around the block.

Let the sunshine

Let the sunshine in

The sunshine in

Let the sunshine

Let the sunshine in

The sunshine in

"Kai-stern! Kai-stern!"

"Huh?" The blue officer snapped out of his flashback.

"You okay?" Ruwalk asked.

"Yeah fine…but I still say it wasn't my fault." Kai-stern mumbled.

"What wasn't?" Alfeegi asked coming out of his room to pour himself some tea.

"Oh just that little incident in my van…during the sixties. Feegi-kun!" Kai-stern smiled, until a cup was thrown at his head.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

"Calm down, Alfeegi." Kai-stern sighed. "I was just kidding. I think I'll hit the hay early tonight." The blue officer waved walking towards his room.

"Let the sunshine

Let the sunshine in

The sunshine in."

"Kai-stern!"


End file.
